What! We Have Child?
by CermePhinaaa
Summary: Kai dan Sehun sudah menikah selama dua tahun. Mereka mulai jenuh menjalani hidup hanya berdua, dan mereka butuh pelengkap untuk keluarga kecilnya. / KaiHun, KriSoo / WWGM sequel. Chap 2 update! Review?
1. Chapter 1

**What! We Have Child?**

**Summary: Kai dan Sehun sudah menikah selama dua tahun. Mereka mulai jenuh menjalani hidup hanya berdua, mereka butuh pelengkap untuk keluarga kecilnya.**

**Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Other..**

**Warning: Typo's, Eyd tak sesuai, Yaoi marriage.**

**Present by: CermePhinaaa**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**~0~**

* * *

Sinar mentari mulai menyusupi tirai yang menutupi jendela kamar sepasang suami yang saling berpelukan dan masih bergelung dibawah selimut tebal nan hangat. Mereka Kai dan Sehun.

Kedua mata sayu Sehun mengernyit kemudian terbuka perlahan. "Ugh.. Kai ireona." Gumam Sehun mencoba melepas tangan Kai.

Sedangkan Kai malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyerukkan wajahnya dileher Sehun. "Nnngghh.. lima menit lagi Sehunnie.."

"Tapi Kai, kita harus bekerja. Jadi ayo bangun, palliwa!" Sehun melepas paksa pelukan Kai dan beranjak menuruni ranjang. Meninggalkan Kai yang mengerang tidak terima dan terpaksa bangun.

..

.

..

Sehun sedang melepas piyamanya bersiap untuk mandi. Tapi sepertinya ia lupa mengunci pintu, karena sekarang Kai ikut masuk kedalam.

Sehun memandang Kai sedikit kaget. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Sana keluar!"

Kai berjalan mendekati tubuh topless Sehun. "Sehunnie~ aku mau mandi bersamamu."

"Andwae! Sana keluar!" Teriak Sehun.

"Ish! Kenapa kau malah teriak Sehun-ah. Ini masih pagi, lebih baik kalau mulutmu mengeluarkan desahan." Kata Kai tersenyum jahil.

Bletak!

Sehun menimpuk kepala Kai dengan botol sabun pembersih wajah.

"Akh! Appooo.."

"Siapa suruh kau mempunyai otak mesum!"

Kedua sudut bibir Kai turun kebawah, namun otaknya sedang berfikir untuk mewujudkan perkataannya barusan. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke belakang Sehun dan memeluk erat perut rata Sehun.

"YA!-"

"Ssstt! Jangan berisik Sehun-ah. Aku janji akan melakukannya dengan cepat." Ucap Kai.

"Anni- Aaahh!" Bibir tipis Sehun bergetar mengeluarkan desahan, karena tangan kanan Kai menyelinap masuk kedalam celana piyamanya dan meremas miliknya yang masih tertidur.

Kai tersenyum menang. Tangan kirinya naik kedada Sehun dan memelintir nipplenya. Bibir tebalnya juga tak tinggal diam, karena sekarang bibir Kai sedang menebar kiss mark dileher dan bahu Sehun.

"A- agh.. Kaiii.." Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya didada Kai dan berpegangan pada lengan Kai, ia memejamkan matanya menikmati perlakuan Kai.

"Aigo..Ternyata Sehunnie ku ini seperti kucing nde? Malu-malu tapi mau." Bisik Jongin.

Sehun mengerang dan kembali mendesah. "Dan kau seperti- aangh~ Seperti kucing garong. Aaaahhh.. Kai lebih cepat.. Nnnnhh~"

Kai tertawa mendengar Sehun. "Karena kau betina yang sangat spesial." Ujar Kai yang semakin cepat mengocok penis Sehun.

"Aku bukan yeoja! Nyaaahh.." Sehun mendongak dan menaruh kepala belakangnya pada bahu Kai. "I want cum! A- aaaarrrgghhh.." Desahan keras dan panjang Sehun mengiringinya orgasme di pagi hari.

..

..

..

Sehun berjalan menuju ruang makan sambil meringis dan terpincang. Ia melihat Kai yang sedang duduk di bangku meja makan sambil mengolesi selembar roti dengan selai cokelat.

"Aish! Ini sakit sekali." Gumam Sehun sambil menggosok-gosok bokongnya.

Kai melirik Sehun dan tertawa. "Mianhae."

"Tidak usah minta maaf! Kau menyebalkan. Kalau seperti ini bagaimana aku bisa bekerja." Sungut Sehun yang telah mendudukan dirinya dibangku samping Kai.

"Ya sudah. Tidak perlu bekerja, Kyungsoo hyung pasti mengerti." Sahut Kai yang sekarang telah melahap rotinya.

Bibir Sehun mencebik kedepan dan raut wajahnya berubah sendu. "Aku membencimu!"

Kai melotot dan tersenyum kemudian. "Mwo? Ahh! Dan aku sangat mencintaimu Sehun."

Sehun mencibir dengan menirukan ucapan Kai.

..

..

Srak! Srak! Srak!

Sehun membuka tiap halaman pada majalah itu dengan kasar. Kemudian melempar begitu saja majalah tersebut. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa yang di duduki.

"Aku bosan. Kalau sendirian seperti ini terus aku bisa gila!" Gerutu Sehun.

Ia mengambil handphonenya dan mendial nomer seseorang.

"Yeoboseyo?" Sahut sebuah suara yang ternyata adalah suara Kai.

"Kai-ah. Aku bosan sendirian. Pulanglah, palli!"

"Tidak bisa, Sehun. Aku sedang banyak pekerjaan. Kau pergi saja dengan Baekhyun hyung atau Kyungsoo hyung."

Sehun mendengus kasar. "Aku maunya kau cepat pulang!"

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Kai. "Nanti sore aku akan pulang Sehun."

"Kau menyebalkan!"

Klik.

Sehun segera menutup sambungan telefonnya dan melempar asal handphonenya ke sofa. Ia berbaring di sofa dan menerawang langit-langit, hingga kantuk menghampirinya.

..

..

"Nghhh~" Sehun mulai bergeliat dalam tidurnya dan mulai membuka kedua matanya.

"Sudah bangun princess?"

Sebuah suara membuat Sehun langsung terbangun dan menoleh kesamping. Ia mendapati Kai yang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang sambil memangku sebuah laptop. Sehun berbaring kesamping menghadap Kai.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya Sehun.

"Jam sepuluh. Kau tertidur di ruang tv."

Sehun kembali menelentangkan tubuhnya dan menatap lekat langit-langit kamarnya. "Kai.."

"Hmm."

"Kalau begini terus aku bosan sendirian."

Kai membalik lembar proposalnya. "Kau kan masih bekerja di cafe Kyungsoo hyung."

"Bukan itu. Kita sudah dua tahun menikah, aku.." Sehun terdiam sebentar dan melirik ke arah Kai menebak-nebak bagaimana reaksi Kai nanti. "Aku ingin punya anak."

Kai langsung terdiam mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sehun. "Kita ini namja, jadi mana bisa punya anak."

"Bisa!" Sehun langsung beranjak bangun dan mendudukan dirinya. "Kita bisa mengadopsi bayi."

Kai mendecih. "Bagaimana mau mengurus bayi. Kau saja masih seperti bayi Sehun-ah."

Kata-kata Kai malah membuat Sehun kesal. Ia pun memukul lengan Kai dengan keras. "Aku akan belajar mengurus bayi dengan baik. Umur kita sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjadi orang tua, Kai."

Kai merapihkan pekerjaannya dan menyimpan laptop serta berkasnya di atas meja nakas. Ia beringsut mendekati Sehun dan menangkup wajahnya. "Dengar, Kim Sehun. Hal seperti ini harus dipikirkan matang-matang, mempunyai anak itu tidak mudah. Tidak seperti yang kita lihat."

"Tapi aku ingin keluarga kecil kita lengkap, setidaknya walaupun kita bukan pasangan normal." Ujar Sehun.

Kai menghela nafas dan memeluk Sehun erat. "Nanti kita bicarakan pada keluarga kita nde?" Kepala Sehun mengangguk. "Tapi untuk sekarang, bagaimana kalau kita berlajar membuat bayi?"

Sehun langsung melepas paksa pelukan Kai dan menatap namja tan itu dengan kesal. "Aku tidak mau!" Sehun segera membaringkan tubuhnya dan bergelung dengan selimutnya.

Kai terdiam menatap Sehun, namun seringainya mulai terkembang. "Kim Jongin itu tidak bisa ditolak Sehunnie~" Ucap Kai yang menarik selimut Sehun.

"Anniyo! Nghh~ Kai.. ahhn!" Sehun hanya dapat mendesah saat Kai menindih tubuhnya dan mengecup intens lehernya.

..

..

..

Di sebuah restoran.

Orang tua Sehun dan Kai duduk bersama mereka. Tak lupa dengan begitu banyak pesanan makanan di meja mereka.

"Jadi. Apa yang mau kalian bicarakan pada kami?" Ucap Mr. Kim memecah keheningan.

"Mmm~ begini appa. Kami memutuskan ingin mengadopsi bayi."

Uhuk!

Mrs. Kim malah tersedak teh nya mendengar ucapan Kai. "Eoh? Yang benar saja. Memangnya kalian bisa? Kalian masih terlalu muda sayang."

"Sehun yang meminta." Sahut Kai.

Dan Sehun langsung mempelototi Kai. "Jadi kau tidak setuju kita punya anak?!"

"Ssstt. Sehunnie." Tegur Mrs. Oh.

"Appa setuju saja dengan Sehun. Mungkin dengan begitu kalian akan bertambah dewasa dan keluarga kalian akan lebih harmonis dengan adanya anak." Ujar Mr. Oh dan Sehun menghadiahi sebuah senyum manis pada sang ayah.

"Tapi mengurus bayi itu sulit. Lalu aku kan sibuk bekerja nanti." Kata Kai.

"Tenang saja, aku yang akan mengurusnya. Selama ini yang mengurusmu dan rumah kan aku." Sungut Sehun.

"Aigo~ ternyata Sehun benar-benar menjadi istri yang baik eoh." Tepat setelah Mrs. Kim menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia langsung mendapat senggolan pada sikutnya dari Mr. Kim. "Mwo? Aku benarkan?"

"Sehun itu laki-laki, yeobo." Ujar Mr. Kim.

Mrs. Kim hanya tersenyum pada suaminya. "Nde. Aku tahu, ini kan hanya istilah."

Kedua orang tua Sehun hanya memandang Mrs. Kim dengan jengah. Sebenarnya mereka belum rela membiarkan anak semata wayangnya menjadi gay, tapi keadaan yang memaksa mereka melakukannya.

"Baiklah. Appa akan mencari panti asuhan mana yang mau anaknya di adopsi oleh kalian. Mengingat akan sulit mendapat izin mengadopsi bayi bagi pasangan seperti kalian." Ujar Mr. Oh.

Sehun langsung menghadiahkan pelukan bagi sang ayah. "Gomawo appa, saranghae."

..

..

To Be Continue

..

..

Annyeong. Cerme balik lagi bawa sequel WWGM, gimana nih? Mau lanjut apa delete aja? Mianhae ya, kalo Cerme bikin cerita pasaran terus.


	2. Chapter 2

**What! We Have Child?**

Summary: Kai dan Sehun sudah menikah selama dua tahun. Mereka mulai jenuh menjalani hidup hanya berdua, dan mereka butuh pelengkap untuk keluarga kecilnya.

Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Other..

Warning: Typo's, Eyd tak sesuai, Yaoi marriage.

Present by: CermePhinaaa

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

* * *

"Tapi mengurus bayi itu sulit. Lalu aku kan sibuk bekerja nanti." Kata Kai.

"Tenang saja, aku yang akan mengurusnya. Selama ini yang mengurusmu dan rumah kan aku." Sungut Sehun.

"Aigo~ ternyata Sehun benar-benar menjadi istri yang baik eoh." Tepat setelah Mrs. Kim menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ia langsung mendapat senggolan pada sikutnya dari Mr. Kim. "Mwo? Aku benarkan?"

"Sehun itu laki-laki, yeobo." Ujar Mr. Kim.

Mrs. Kim hanya tersenyum pada suaminya. "Nde. Aku tahu, ini kan hanya istilah."

Kedua orang tua Sehun hanya memandang Mrs. Kim dengan jengah. Sebenarnya mereka belum rela membiarkan anak semata wayangnya menjadi gay, tapi keadaan yang memaksa mereka melakukannya.

"Baiklah. Appa akan mencari panti asuhan mana yang mau anaknya di adopsi oleh kalian. Mengingat akan sulit mendapat izin mengadopsi bayi bagi pasangan seperti kalian." Ujar Mr. Oh.

Sehun langsung menghadiahkan pelukan bagi sang ayah. "Gomawo appa, saranghae."

..

..

What! We Have Child? - Chapter 2

..

..

Sehun sedang mengelap meja cafe sambil terus tersenyum. Kyungsoo yang telah mengantarkan pesanan pun menghampiri Sehun.

"Sehun-ah. Kau kenapa? Ku lihat dari tadi kau tersenyum terus." Tegur Kyungsoo.

Sehun berbalik menatap Kyungsoo. "Aku akan memiliki anak, hyung."

"Apa?! Kau hamil?" Sehun langsung membekap mulut Kyungsoo yang baru saja mengeluarkan suara keras dan menyeret namja bertubuh mungil itu ke belakang.

"Aish. Kyungsoo hyung jangan berisik."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi dengan matanya yang semakin bulat.

Sehun menggaruk leher bagian telinga bawahnya. "Mana bisa laki-laki itu hamil hyung."

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku dan Kai akan segera mengadopsi bayi." Ucap Sehun dengan senyum sumringah.

"Whoah~ aku juga bahagia Sehun-ah."

"Tentu saja. Kyungsoo hyung juga jangan lupa menyusul kami untuk mempunyai anak. Kau dan Kris hyung kan sudah satu tahun menikah."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil. "Aku akan membicarakannya nanti. Sekarang lebih baik kau kembali bekerja Sehun-ah."

Sehun mengangguk dan langsung menuruti perintah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang telah sendirian berada di pantry jadi terdiam. "Apa.. Kris juga mau mempunyai anak?" Gumamnya.

..

~0~

..

Cklek.

"Kyungie~ aku pulang."

Kyungsoo yang sedang memasak makan malam langsung meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan berlari menuju pintu utama untuk menyambut Kris.

"Kris. Kau sudah pulang." Kyungsoo langsung menubruk tubuh tinggi Kris dan memeluk lehernya, membuat Kris sedikit terhuyung ke belakang.

"Aigo. Ada apa denganmu?" Kris menurunkan Kyungsoo dan mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Mmm.. aniyo. Aku hanya merindukanmu saja." Jawab Kyungsoo. "Ah! Kalau begitu kau mandi dulu Kris. Lalu makan malam, sebentar lagi makanannya matang."

"Arraseo.. arraseo, baby Kyung." Sahut Kris.

..

..

Di meja makan.

Kyungsoo menatap Kris yang sedang lahap menyantap masakan buatannya. Dan bibir tebalnya tersenyum.

"Mashita?"

"Masakanmu selalu enak Kyung."

Pipi tembam Kyungsoo bersemu mendengar pujian dari Kris. "Ah! Syukurlah kalau begitu." Kyungsoo ikut memakan makanannya dan mulai berbicara pada Kris. "Kris. Tadi Sehun bercerita padaku, kalau dia akan mengadopsi bayi."

"Ng? Uhuk! Uhuk.." Kris langsung meminum air dalam gelasnya karena tersedak. "Apa?"

"Sehun dan Kai akan mengadopsi bayi." Ulang Kyungsoo.

Kepala Kris mengangguk-angguk dan ia kembali melanjutkan makannya. "Ohh.."

Kyungsoo memandang Kris sedikit kesal. Bukan ini respon dari Kris yang di ingininya. Kyungsoo menginginkan Kris juga bertanya padanya hal yang sama.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. "Apa kau tidak berminat mengadopsi bayi juga Kris? Mempunyai anak pasti akan lebih menyenangkan."

Gerakan Kris terhenti sesaat dan kembali melanjutkan makannya. "Aku tidak suka anak-anak. Kalau aku ingin punya anak, sudah dari dulu aku menikahi perempuan."

Deg!

Entah mengapa perkataan Kris barusan benar-benar seperti panah yang menyakitkan bagi Kyungsoo. Jadi selama ini Kris menikahinya bukan karena cinta? Namun hanya untuk kesenangan saja?

Kyungsoo mengulum senyum kecut dan memilih diam, sambil mengaduk-aduk makanannya.

..

..

What! We Have Child?

..

..

Sehun sedang tiduran di ranjangnya dan tersenyum-senyum. Sehun sedang dalam mode bahagia, karena ia akan mempunyai anak.

Kai yang telah selesai mandi dan hanya topless, bergidik geli melihat Sehun. "Kau tidak berubah gila kan, Sehun."

"Hng? Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya senang." Sahut Sehun.

Kai menaruh handuk kecilnya dan ikut berbaring disamping Sehun. Lalu meraih tubuh kurus Sehun ke pelukannya. "Tapi jangan terlalu sering tersenyum seperti ini Sehun. Aku tidak mau orang lain juga menikmati senyum manismu."

Sehun mendorong tubuh Kai menjauh. "Kau ini bicara apa eoh? Gombal sekali."

"Aku serius."

"Aku hanya tidak sabar untuk minggu depan. Kita kan akan ke panti dan disana pasti banyak bayi juga anak-anak yang lucu." Kata Sehun.

"Hmm~" Kai berdehem dan memeluk Sehun semakin erat. Tangannya bahkan mulai menyusupi piyama Sehun dan mengelus perut ratanya.

"Mmmnh.. Kai! Andwaeyo." Sehun menarik tangan Kai keluar dari piyamanya dan melotot pada namja tan yang cengengesan itu.

"Waeyo? Kau tidak merindukan little Kai eoh? Aku sangat rindu sarang hangat milik little Kai." Ucap Kai yang merengek.

Pipi Sehun bersemu merah. "Aku tidak mau! Besok aku mau bekerja." Tolak Sehun dan tidur memunggungi Kai.

Bibir tebal Kai mencebik kedepan dan ia kembali menggoda Sehun. "Sehunnie~ ayolah. Kau tidak merasakan ini eoh?" Ujar Kai yang malah menggesek-gesekan miliknya di bongkahan bokong Sehun.

Sehun menggeram dengan wajah merah padam. "Aish! YA, Kim Jongin! Bisakah kau tidak mesum sekali saja." Pekik Sehun.

"Kalau untukmu tentu saja tidak bisa." Sahut Kai.

"Ya! Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaaass!" Teriak Sehun, karena Kai mulai membuka kancing piyamanya dan menciumi dadanya. "Kai.. Eeengh~"

"Hanya mendesah dan nikmati saja Sehun." Kata Kai.

"Aaahh! Kai.. Uuungh.." Sehun membusungkan dadanya saat Kai mengulum dan menyedot nipplenya. Belum lagi lidah dan gigi Kai yang bermain di ujung nipplenya, benar-benar membuat Sehun gila.

"Lihat! Little Sehunnie bangun, apa kau mau kita berhenti Hunnie-ah?" Kai mendesah di telinga Sehun dan tangan kanannya mulai memijat pelan penis Sehun.

"Jangan.. menggo- Ohh! Kaiii~ Angh.."

Cup! Cup! Cup!

Kai mengecup lembut rahang Sehun dan berakhir di bibir tipis itu. Kai memagut pelan dan lama kelamaan ciuman Kai menjadi kasar.

"Hmmpt! Mmpphh~ Kai.. mmmnnhh.." Sehun semakin kewalahan megimbangi ciuman Kai, dirinya hanya pasrah saja dengan apa yang akan Kai lakukan nanti. Kedua tangannya sudah mencengkram erat punggung Kai.

Dan yang Sehun rasakan adalah Kai menarik turun celana piyamanya hingga terlepas dari kaki Sehun. Kemudian Kai menekuk kedua kakinya memposisikan agar mengangkang.

"E- egh! Kai.. hahh.. nngghh.. sakit." Mata Sehun terpejam erat dan keningnya mengernyit menahan sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya. Kai sedang melakukan penetrasi dengan jarinya.

"Kenapa lubangmu selalu sempit, eoh Sehunnie." Kai mendengus dan semakin cepat memaju mundurkan jemarinya di lubang Sehun. Ia sangat menikmati pemandangan lubang Sehun yang menghisap jemarinya.

"Ugh.. Kaiii~ ssshh, sakit.."

"Mianhae. Tapi aku sudah tidak tahan lagi Sehunnie."

Sret!

Kai melepas celana boxer beserta dalamannya sekaligus. Ia mengocok cepat juniornya hingga mengeras sempurna dan memposisikan ujung juniornya tepat didepan lubang Sehun yang berkedut.

Sehun mulai gelisah saat Kai menggesek ujung juniornya dengan lubangnya. Dan tubuhnya langsung menegang ketika Kai mendorong miliknya masuk kedalam lubangnya.

"Kai.. AHH! Pelan-pelan! Pelan Kai.. Akkh.." Tubuh Sehun semakin menegang, tangannya semakin erat mencengkram kedua bahu Kai hingga menimbulkan warna merah dikulit tan itu. Air mata dipelupuk mata Sehun tak tertahankan lagi, ia pun meneteskan air matanya dan terisak. "Hiks.. Kai.. sakit~ hiks.. haahh.. eungh.."

"Ssshh~ Sehunnie?" Kai tersadar dari birahinya. Ia lupa, kalau tadi ia memasukan juniornya dengan kasar karena sudah tak kuat menahan hasratnya. Kai meringis merasakan dinding rectrum Sehun yang menegang dan mencengkram miliknya dengan kuat. Kai mencium pipi Sehun dan mengulumnya. Ia mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipi Sehun. "Mianhae.. mianhae.. uljima Sehun-ah." Bisik Kai.

"Hiks.. appooo.."

"Kita hentikan saja ne? Mianhae." Kai menarik juniornya keluar hingga setengah, namun kedua paha Sehun malah mengatup mencegah pinggul Kai bergerak.

"Andwaeyo. Lanjutkan Kai. Tapi.. hiks.. pelan-pelan.." Kata Sehun.

Kai tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Kedua matanya menatap sepasang hazel Sehun yang sangat indah. Sehun balas menatap Kai dan sesekali matanya mengerjap mengurangi air mata dipelupuk matanya.

"Saranghae Sehun."

Tepat setelah Kai mengucapkan kata cintanya. Ia langsung menautkan bibirnya di bibir Sehun, mereka membuat ciuman basah nan lembut. Perlahan pinggul Kai mulai bergerak dengan pelan, namun mendorong kuat juniornya didalam Sehun.

"Mmmnnnhhh.. Kaiii~ mmnnngghh.." Sehun berguman menikmati setiap hentakan pinggul Kai dan hujaman penis Kai didalam lubangnya. Bibir tipisnya masih terus sibuk memagut bibir tebal Kai. Kepalanya bahkan bergeleng ke kiri atau ke kanan mencari posisi agar ciuman mereka semakin intens.

Suara erotis antara kulit mereka yang saling beradu itu menjadi salah satu irama yang membuat keadaan semakin panas. Belum lagi desahan Sehun, serta geraman Kai, dan suara derit ranjang mereka yang mengalun bersama hentakan pinggul Kai.

Sehun melepas ciumannya, dadanya maju kedepan ketika ujung junior Kai menubruk prostatnya. "Aaahh.. Kai.. AH! Ah.. ough.. Kai.. terussshh~ disitu."

Pinggul Kai bergerak semakin cepat dan juniornya keluar masuk dengan lancar dari lubang Sehun. Bibir tebalnya terus sibuk menggigiti leher jenjang Sehun dan meninggalkan kiss mark disana, lagi dan lagi.

"Akh! Kai.. aku mau keluarrhh.. haahh.. ah.. ah! Engh.. Kai.. nghaah.."

"Bersama Sehunnie.. Mmmh!"

Kai makin cepat menggerakan pinggulnya, ia ingin segera meledakan hasratnya dan menumpahkannya didalam tubuh Sehun.

"Nnnggaaahh.. Kai.. Kai.. AH! AH! Kai.. Kai.. Ahnn.. KAIII!.." Sehun mendesah keras ketika klimaks itu datang. Juniornya menembakan banyak sperma yang membasahi perutnya dan perut Kai. Ia juga masih merasakan Kai terus bergerak dibawah sana dan junior Kai yang berdenyut keras hingga Sehun merasakan lagi bagaimana sperma Kai memenuhi lubangnya. Perutnya terasa hangat karena sperma Kai yang panas.

Bruk.

Kai ambruk menindih Sehun dan menjatuhkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Sehun. Kai merasakan jemari Sehun yang terus membelai rambutnya dengan lembut.

Keduanya terdiam mengatur nafasnya. Orgasme itu melelahkan tapi juga sangat menyenangkan.

Perlahan Kai mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang wajah Sehun yang memerah ia mencium bibir Sehun. Dan menggigiti tulang rahang Sehun dengan pelan.

"Kai.. cukup. Aku lelah Kai~" Rengek Sehun.

Kai terkekeh pelan dan segera berpindah disamping Sehun. Ia memeluk tubuh Sehun tanpa melepas tautan kelamin mereka. "Nde, tidurlah. Jaljayo." Ucap Kai mengecup pipi Sehun.

"Hmm.. jaljayo Kai." Sehun langsung memejamkan kedua matanya dan terdengarlah dengkuran halus dari nafas Sehun.

Kai semakin tersenyum senang. Ia mengusap kepala Sehun dan menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi kening Sehun. "Saranghae Sehunnie."

Chup!

Kai mencium lama kening Sehun, lalu memposisikan tidurnya dengan nyaman. Dan ikut tidur menyusul Sehun.

..

..

What! We Have Child?

..

..

Baekhyun menutup pintu apartementnya dan saat ia berbalik. Ia mendapati seorang namja dengan wajah yang tertutupi oleh sebucket bunga mawar.

"Selamat pagi, Byun Baekhyun." Sapa namja tersebut yang telah menurunkan bucket bunganya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas bosan. "Aish. Luhan hyung, bisa tidak kau berhenti menggangguku."

Namja tersebut alias Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya. "Waeyo? Aku kan hanya perhatian pada namja yang kusuka."

Baekhyun berdecih dan membuang mukanya kesamping. "Tapi aku kan sudah bilang, kalau aku tidak menyukaimu hyung. Sekarang pergilah! Cari namja lain yang bisa kau ganggu."

Luhan menatap sendu pada Baekhyun. "Cintaku ini mengganggumu ya Baekhyun? Tapi kan tidak ada salahnya. Lagi pula namja yang kau sukai sudah menikah. Jadi cobalah terima-"

"Cukup! Aku tidak mau mendengar omonganmu lagi hyung. Aku mau kuliah." Ucap Baekhyun dengan datar dan meninggalkan Luhan yang termagu didepan pintu apartement Baekhyun.

Luhan menghela nafas lelah. "Seandainya aku adalah Kris, beruntung sekali pasti diriku."

..

..

What! We Have Child?

..

..

Matahari sudah beranjak naik ke permukaan bumi. Sinar mentari yang menyusupi tirai jendela apartement kamar Kai pun mulai mengganggu tidur sang namja milky skin.

"Nnnhh~" Sehun mengerjapkan kedua matanya dan terdiam sesaat untuk mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih melayang. Kepalanya menoleh kesamping dan keningnya berkerut karena tidak mendapati Kai disana.

"Kai? Kai.. eodiseo?" Sehun beranjak bangun dan menuruni ranjang. Ia memakai celana dalamnya dan berjalan keluar kamar, Sehun juga masih memakai baju piyamanya.

Langkah kaki jenjangnya sedikit tertatih dan gemetar efek bercinta semalam. Sehun menuju dapur dan melihat Kai yang tengah sibuk membuat makanan.

"Kai." Sehun mendekat dan memeluk perut Kai, tak lupa ia juga menyandarkan pipinya pada punggung lebar Kai.

"Siang princess.. ada apa hmm?" Ujar Kai masih tetap berkutat membuat masakan yang sepertinya adalah pancake.

"Kenapa kau bangun duluan?"

"Mianhae. Aku tahu kau pasti lelah, jadi aku berinisiatif untuk tidak mengganggu tidurmu chagie."

Sehun hanya terdiam dan semakin erat memeluk Kai. Kai yang sedang memasak pun mau tak mau merasa terganggu.

"Sehun. Bisa kau lepas dulu pelukanmu? Aku sedang memasak chagieya." Ujar Kai.

"Andwaeyo." Sehun malah semakin erat memeluk perut Kai dan memendamkan wajahnya di punggung Kai.

"Aigo~ ada apa dengan Sehunnieku ini hmm?" Tanya Kai dengan kekehan kecil.

"Anniyo."

Kai menghela nafas pasrah dan melepas pelukan Sehun, lalu berbalik menatap wajah Sehun. "Kau tunggu di meja makan nde." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sehun, Kai langsung mengangkat tubuh Sehun dan mendudukannya di atas meja makan. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Sehun dan mengecup lembut bibir tipis Sehun. "Tunggu disini arraseo."

Bibir Sehun sedikit mengerucut namun kepalanya mengangguk. Kai tersenyum dan meninggalkan Sehun, ia kembali melanjutkan memasak pancake.

Lima belas menit Sehun menunggu Kai duduk di meja makan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya bosan. Akhirnya Kai datang dengan membawa piring berisi empat tumpuk pancake yang telah disiram saus vanilla dan taburan gula halus di atasnya.

"Cha~ ayo dimakan Sehun-ah." Ujar Kai.

"Suapi aku." Ucap Sehun.

Dan kedua mata Kai langsung membulat mendengarnya. Sejak tadi Kai sudah merasa bingung dengan sikap manja Sehun yang tiba-tiba, karena biasanya Sehun akan selalu ketus atau galak pada Kai.

"Sehun kau sakit?"

"Anni."

"Lalu kenapa kau jadi manja seperti ini?"

"Molla. Kajja Kai suapi aku, palli." Kata Sehun.

Kai mendesah pelan dan duduk di bangku meja makan berhadapan dengan Sehun. Sehun yang duduk di atas meja makan pun harus menunduk dan Kai mendongak. Kai mulai memotong panecakenya dan menyuapi Sehun menggunakan garpu.

Sehun membuka mulutnya dan memakan panecake buatan Kai dengan senyum manis. "Mashita!"

Kai kembali memandang Sehun dengan aneh. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan suami lucunya ini? Pikir Kai. Atau jangan-jangan Sehun.. tapi tidak mungkin, Sehun itu laki-laki.

"Sehun kau hamil?"

"Mwo? Apa kau bilang?"

"Iya. Kau jadi aneh, mungkin saja ini gejala kalau kau sedang hamil."

Plak!

Sehun langsung memukul keras kepala Kai. "Bodoh! Aku laki-laki tulen. Mana mungkin aku hamil, aku hanya sedang ingin bermanja saja padamu. Memangnya tidak boleh?" Ungkap Sehun dengan sedikit ketus.

"Mungkin saja. Aku kan selalu keluar dengan banyak didalam lubangmu." Ujar Kai.

Muka Sehun langsung merengut kesal. "Ugh! Kau merusak moodku. Kai pabbo!" Sehun langsung beranjak turun dari meja dan berjalan keluar dapur.

"Ya! Sehun-ah, kenapa pergi? Aku kan hanya bercanda chagie." Kata Kai.

"Kai menyebalkan!" Teriak Sehun.

Kai tertawa mendengar Sehun dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

..

..

To Be Continue

..

..

Annyeong.

Ada yang bingung kenapa cafe Kris jadi cafenya Kyungsoo? Ya jelas karena Kris sma Kyungsoo kan udh nikah.

Ada yang pengen ini jadi M-Preg? Huh Cerme masih mikir-mikir sih. Ini kan udah dikonsep Gay Marriage, ngadopsi bayi kan bagus jadi bisa mengurangi anak yatim piatu.

Dan buat yang minta All About Us, Cerme tiba2 kehilangan ide jd males nulis deh. Sabar yaa, soalnya Cerme orangnya moodyan sih.

Segitu dulu yaa. Keep waiting and review. Gomawo :)


End file.
